Madison
Madison is one of the supporting characters of Tales of Concordia. She's the daughter of Magister Sofia and the twin sister of Mason, the heir apparent to the throne. Backstory Madison and her brother Mason were born on April 26th 15 years ago to Sofia the Magister of Peace and Grand Sorcerer Magnus. Despite her brother being born first and therefore being the heir apparent for the position of Magister, she was born with the extraordinary magic level expected of him. Sweet Spot As a child, Madison was constantly pestered by her father to learn magic and become a sorceress. He even went so far as to pull her aside for spell study with plans to groom her into a Magister that would turn Mason into a figurehead. However, she didn’t think that learning advanced magic was fun at all. What she did love were sweets and she showed a great fascination with how to use magic to create them. Magnus was displeased by this and despite her own wishes or his wife’s warning to let her do what she wants he wouldn’t stand for having his child’s potential wasted so she could pursue something as trivial as baking. Sofia encouraged Madison to do as she wanted while her father told her that she had no choice but to learn magic since she was born with a talent for it making her feel conflicted on which parent to obey. Mason on the other hand showed open jealousy towards Madison for all the attention their father gave her. He was unaware of the fact that he was pressuring her and only knew that she was getting the approval he desperately wanted. Presents This all came to a head when Sofia bought her a toy oven for her birthday while Magnus had a personalized magic wand made for her. While Sofia left the castle to perform her duties, Madison played with the oven and paid no attention to the wand effectively enraging Magnus. He smashed the oven into pieces causing her to cry and then he yanked her along to the courtyard to try and coerce her into practicing spells. Madison refused to comply and told him over and over that she just wanted to bake. In response he dragged her into a dark crawlspace filled with spiders and said that he wouldn’t release her until she agreed to become a sorcerer. After 5 hours, Sofia returned and heard Madison’s muffled screams. She saved her from the crawlspace and sent her off to her room so she could talk to her father. Madison could tell that her parents were fighting and she looked out of her bedroom window to see her father angrily storming off. He was never seen again and the fact that this happened so soon after the fight made her feel like her father’s disappearance was her fault. Dealing Although her father was gone his effect on her would last for years. Her time in the crawlspace would result in her developing claustrophobia and a fear of the dark. Due to the abuse she suffered from him, she developed low self esteem and became nervous of being grabbed or hit. While playing tag with some kids she was touched on the shoulder from behind and in response she violently attacked the other child in a fit of trauma. Sofia realized that she would have to be pulled out of school so that she could receive mental care. Madison begged Sofia to keep this a secret from her brother since he idolized their father and thought that he would hate her if she revealed the truth to him. Madison was diagnosed with Generalized Anxiety Disorder by her psychiatrist. She was homeschooled and has spent most of her life in the castle. Although Madison is an anxious introvert, she’s leagues away from how bad she used to be and today she works towards becoming a more confident and outgoing person. Personality Madison is timid, polite, and nervous in nature. She's a homebody in every sense of the word as she's spent most of her life in the Lucidus Castle walls. She's stayed out of the public eye for so long that most Pacis citizens don't even know Sofia has a daughter. While this is mostly attributed to her anxiousness, she really does enjoy just staying home with her family and baking sweets. She's gotten better at dealing with her anxiety over the years but she still struggles to do certain things because of it. One example is her inability to ride the bus or attend large social gatherings due to her claustrophobia. She also tends to get ignored or steamrolled in conversations both in part of her reluctance to speak up and her naturally quiet voice. However, her apprehensiveness never gets in the way of her most compelling trait; her cooperativeness. Unlike her brother, Madison is not petty or jealous of anyone and is more than willing to assist when trouble rears it's head. She has secretly provided aid to Kayden and company multiple times allowing them easier victories over villains. But she most often uses her gentle encouraging habits to help her brother. Mason is still very insecure about his low magic level and Madison will do anything from giving him pep talks to providing him with magic boosting sweets to reassure him. And she's not opposed to dealing a firm hand towards him when his behavior gets to the point of hurting others. She'll comically scold him when he tries to give Kayden a hard time for "stealing his glory" by constantly saving Pacis much to the amusement of onlookers. Madison loves creating sweets more than anything else in the world. She never goes a day without creating some sort of confection which leads to the fridges of Lucidus Castle being overcrowded with goodies. Her foodstuffs get distributed to local bakeries and candy stores when she starts running out of storage space. The shops that accept Madison's products seem to be under the impression that she's a mere servant of the Lucidus family. The sweets she donates always sell out immediately. Her food is irresistibly delicious because she uses her magic to enchant the ingredients. This results in her cuisine being praised not only for the supernatural flavors, but its ability to vitalize anyone who eats it. She secretly hopes to open her own chain of bakeries one day although she isn't sure if she has the business sense to do such a thing. Powers and Abilities [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Culinary_Intuition Master Pastry Chef]/'Magical Confectioning': Madison is an exceptional confectioner (a chef who specializes in desserts and candies) as she has spent majority of her childhood practicing the culinary arts. Macarons are her specialty but she's also been known to create sugar candies, cookies, chocolates, choux cream puffs, cakes, eclairs, and ice cream. Her casting method consists of enchanting the food she makes. By sealing her magical essence within confections, anyone who eats them will have a spell casted on them that can have a range of effects depending on the recipe. Support Magic: As a light magic user, Madison specializes in support powers. Her spells are meant to assist people in one way or another. Her sweets will grant whoever eats them a temporary enhancement in their natural abilities upon consumption. Madison can cast spells that temporarily augment magical power, agility, immunity, intelligence, and even one's healing factor. Her macarons speed up the process of healing so efficiently that upon consumption a broken bone will fix itself in mere seconds. Something important to note is that her magic can only enhance abilities not grant people new ones. Her sweets are also not a substitute for medicine and as such she cannot cure illnesses. She can only make the symptoms easier to deal with. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Hypnotic_Food Addiction Inducement]/Obedience Spells: A more intimidating application of her magic is causing addiction in the consumer. By enchanting her sweets to their maximum deliciousness, anyone who eats them will be so gratified by the transcendent taste that they'll lose all restraint and do anything Madison says to get more. While people are under her influence she can give them orders and reward them with treats to condition them into obedience similarly to a dog. Speaking of which, animals will suffer the same effect if they consume one of her specially made candies which comes in handy when subduing the Obscuras. She always has detoxing sweets on hand to nullify the effects once the victim has fulfilled their task although going on too long without their fix may cause withdraw symptoms. Category:Characters